the positions i find myself in
by kezzles
Summary: Why i thought it would be a good idea to hide here is now completely lost... instead ive been forced to look up catherines skirt for the last hour, the positions i get myself in... im such an idiot!


The positions I find myself in.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them, don't worry will return when finished –le grin-

Femmslash

Ok in hindsight I admit that this was a ridiculous idea… but Greg was chasing me around the lab again and I just wanted a break! So me being a bright spark chose this as the perfect place to hide, nobody would assume I'd hide out here in Catherine's office and there was no chance that this would result in me being under the desk…

However here I am, and instead of making my presence known straight away like someone smarter might have I kept quiet and am now trying to control my breathing as I am looking at Catherine Willows panties… God she'll kill me when she finds out, I have lost track of time and my muscles are starting to ache, its sods law that Catherine had to be settling down for a marathon paper work session, and just when I think it can't get worse my pager goes off…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!

I release a little squeak as Catherine slowly slides out and raises one eyebrow whilst quietly speaking my name.

Before I can utter a word or scramble out Greg barges in "Hey you seen I? I've been looking for her for the last hour or so! I know she's around here somewhere!" He trails off and I start to violently shake my head. Catherine sees and shakes her head "Sorry Greg I've not left my office in the last hour" He looks at her suspiciously and as he moves to take a look around Catherine sits back down and I find her panties once again on display.

Now I know that she has just covered my ass and all but I cant resist to slide my fingers slowly up her legs, stroking over her thighs. She releases a gasp which she smoothly covers by slamming her mug down and saying "look im really busy, I have a mountain of paperwork and don't have time to be playing juvenile games, just leave Greg if I see her you'll be the first to know" with a slight hesitation Greg agrees and leaves.

As Greg is leaving I bite her thigh gently and inch my way forward, I feel her legs tremble and start to squirm. The minute the door is closed she shoots out of the chair and I slowly crawl out to face the consequences…

God am I nervous, but hell Im half way there now so I push Catherine up against the closest wall. Slowly I feel Catherine start to respond, I lift her slowly and feel her legs wrap around me as I direct us to her couch. Kissing her again my hands start to travel over Catherine's body making notes of the sensitive patches and the ones that nmake her give this sexy little whimper. Catherine's shirt has fallen open and my eyes travelling over the blondes body, causing the cutest blush to grace her face. I remove my own shirt painfully slow, letting Catherine take in my body feeling so self consicous. Catherine gulped at her dry throat which I take to be a good thing a chuckle lightly. Undoing the button of the jeans I slipped the clothing off Catherine's legs letting them fall to the ground, I pushed the blonde woman onto her back and straddled her hips and captured the woman's soft lips in a passionate kiss leaving both of us breathless. My hands still wandering reach down to lace clad breasts and I hear a whimper and whisper into the blondes ear.

" your beautiful" pulling back I see a shy smile from Catherine which shows she likes the praise and make a note to tell her it often to get that smile. Lowering my head down I took a hard nipple in her mouth and sucked through the lace. Catherine released a throaty moan and her grip in my hair tightens as she looked for some sort of comfort. I unsnap her bra and after a fleeting look at the door pull it off the blonde kissing each piece of skin the fabric passed sending waves of sensation through Catherine. My mind is racing as I flick my tongue over her nipple, not quite believing that Catherine is allowing me to do this.

"mmm…I" Catherine moaned out in between gasps of breaths. She tugged at my hair, until her lips met hers in a needy kiss. Reversing our positions Catherine stripped me of my bra and threw it to the floor. I pulled her down for another kiss and Catherine bit my lower lip moaning as her tongue gained entrance. she thumbed a nipple and I groaned into her mouth. Moving a trail of kisses down my neck Catherine again sucked and licked the skin beneath her lips. I need to gain back the control so slide my leg up between hers pushing gently against her core and feel her buck beneath me.

I moved a hand to Catherine's folds and gently ran a finger over her slick heat causing the blonde to shudder and moan in delight. I cant believe she is so wet and that I caused this… Catherine uses this moment to turn the tables as she straddles my hips and starts to ride my fingers.

"mmm…I…fuck…I need you." Catherine gasped out as I mercilessly played at her clit, I slipped a finger into the blonde and she whimpered. I start pumping to a rhythm that Catherine had set with her hips, so absorbed in her feelings that it was only when she half screamed, half moaned that I remembered where we were and clasped a hand over her mouth… Within moments she was bucking violently beneath me and I could feel her clenching, cumming all over my hand. God she is so hot.

Im still in shock.. I just fucked Catherine Willows. I hear footsteps approaching , probably checking out the racket Catherine was just making, okay okay I except some responsibility, luckily the blinds are closed. I do the only thing I can, rip my hand from Catherine's core seeing her wince as I do it, and dash to the door reaching the lock just before whoever is on the other side does. I look at Catherine dazed on the floor and smirk, but Grissom is on the other side of the door rattling it and calling out for Catherine. We do the only thing we can and silently wait, so BUSTED! I don't think he'll ever leave and I can picture him shaking his head when he gets no response. As his footsteps fade away I brush my lips against hers and smile. Work just got a hell of a lot more interesting, that's for sure.


End file.
